


Ice Cream

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lesbian Septiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe ice cream will be our <i>always</i>"</p><p>[high school genderbending septiplier au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys,  
> I should probably be writing 'realization' but I've been putting off writing the next chapter... soz.
> 
> Anyway, I had the idea for a new series of genderbending septiplier as a high school au, mostly because mark and jack remind me of me and my girlfriend. But anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos and/or autocorrects, I write these on my ipod haha
> 
> I use Jacki and Jack interchangeably, I'll choose one at one point, I was just trying out both
> 
> Btw, Siobhán is an Irish name, and in case you didn't know, it's pronounced 'Shivawn'
> 
> Yeah, enjoy ^_^

"...And that wraps up today's lesson on particle physics, we're doing in-class experiments tomorrow, so remember your notes." Ms. Cowern reminded the group of students currently attending her physics class, "Thank you class, that is all, you are be dismissed at the bell". The general reaction from the students was pretty much _Phheww, finally it was the end of the day_ , it had felt like a long day, though there was nothing different about it. It was April, so the whole school was beginning to get all hyped up for summer -even if it was a little early- and more importantly - graduation.

The group of students, quickly shut their textbooks and closed their binders, which were soon after stuffed into backpacks and bookbags. Then they patiently awaited the bell. It rang only seconds later, with that, the huddle of teenagers proceeded to shuffle out the classroom door and make their seperate ways to their respective lockers.

"Thank you Ms. Cowern, have a nice weekend" one girl a girl called out in an Irish accent, loudly but politely.  
"You as well" The professor called back while settling down to grade papers.

That specific girl wandered out of the classroom and into the now crowded hallway. She mindlessly made her way to her locker. Her satchel-style bookbag was slung around her shoulder, it was still slightly open, showing off her textbooks to everyone who walked passed. After walking up the stairs, to the left, around the cafeteria, and to the left again, she had made it to her locker. The halls were still crowded, granted, they weren't as crowded as before, but the echo of busy kids could be heard throughout the building.

Locker No.258 wasn't much different than any of the other lockers, blue paint chipping off at the edges, nearly broken hinges and a vent at the top. The only thing that set it apart from the others was the bright green lock that was latched around the metal handle. The girl strode over to the locker and scrambled a number sequence into the combination lock. It opened with a squeal from the rusting hinges, crashing against the locker to the right with a slam. The inside wasn't much, a few pictures of friends, other school papers, a change of gym clothes, and a mirror secured with magnets to the inside of the door.

The girl peered into it, checking her reflection, her hair was cut into a messy bob, a large streak of bright green dyed in her bangs, contrasting against the naturally coloured dark brown. She wore minimal makeup due to her naturally elegant face, a little bit of eyeliner and a natural matte lip colour was all she wore. Her pale cheekbones were prominent and dotted with freckles, she had dark, well done eyebrows and blue irises. After finding herself content with the state of her hair, she tossed her bookbag into the locker to switch out of the gym shoes she'd been too busy to take off. 

The name tag on her satchel-bag read 'Siobhán' though everyone called her Jacki, or Jack for short. She was an Irish exchange student that had exchanged to Ohio two years earlier. People were nice when she'd got there, no one made fun of her accent that much, or her choice of hair colour, except for the occasional bully, but the friends she'd made always shoed them away. 

Jack grabbed a blue zip-up hoodie out of her locker and slipped it on over the graphic tee she was wearing. She also wore black skinny jeans that where ripped at the knees, among several other places and weathered green sneakers with darker blue laces. The hoodie she had put on was plain, just pastel blue with white draw stings, it had a zipper pocket on the left. Jack had a flatter chest than most girls at her school, but that didn't matter because who gives a fuck anyway? If anyone had a problem with her boobs, that was their problem.

She grabbed the brown leather side-bag out of her locker and gently closed the metal door, standing on the other side was a girl, her name was Marie Fischbach; band club captain. 

She was a few inches taller than Jack, but not much. She had raven hair, that wasn't far past her shoulders, done in double french-braids. Her more daring winged eyeliner and light coral lips nicely complemented her slightly tanned skin tone. Her contouring was done beautifully over her near perfect completion, she was much more experimental with makeup than Jack was. Marie wore dark navy low rise converse that seemed to always look brand new. She was also rocking some tight faded blue jeans that where also ripped in several places, similar to Jack. A tight fitting dark grey tank top was respectfully showing off her slightly-over-average sized chest. She had a red and black flannel, unbuttoned overtop of the tank top, the breast pockets of the flannel where probably empty but the possibility of that not being true, gave Jack an excuse to look at Marie's chest, even if it was only for a moment.

"You look like a lesbian in that flannel" Jacki remarked, catching one last glance at the red and black plaid.

"Aww, you say that every time I wear this" Marie responded, putting her arm around Jack as they made their way to the school exit. "But I guess that's not a bad thing" She finished.

"Not for me anyway" Jack said, moving closer to Marie and awkwardly cuddling against her side as they shuffled down the stairs. "I guess it would suck if my girlfriend wasn't a lesbian".

"Well then you're lucky I am one" Marie laughed while moving to hold Jacki's hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"And I'll never forget it" Jack laughed in response, her girlfriend could be silly, but that's what she loved about her.

There was a comfortable silence as the girls made it down to the school exit. There were still a few students scattered around the building, not many though. A few teachers were still walking about, going in and out of the staff rooms. A few moments later, the couple was met with the heavy steel doors at the front of their school.

"After you m'lady" Jacki said while opening the door for Marie, accent getting thicker towards the end if the sentence. "I would tip my fedora, but I sadly don't have one"

"Oh what a shame that is. A women without a fedora is not worthy of my love" Marie joked in an exasperated tone, heading through the door.

"Alas, how I have failed you m'lady" Jacki joked in the same medieval-princess like voice Marie had used.

"So" Marie started, hand still locked with her girlfriend's "My house or yours?" She asked

"What if we went out for ice cream or something?" Jack questioned, food being the most important thing in her life.

"It's always about food with you, isn't it?" Marie asked as they skipped down the steps of the school and towards the only slightly busy street.

"What else would you expect?" Jacki responded loudly "You should know that by now"

"Whatever you say, sweetie" Marie agreed, using the pet name only half seriously, American accent coming out stronger as the sentence rolled off her tongue. "Ice cream, you said?" She asked, double checking.

"You betcha" Jack sang, fingers still intertwined with Marie's. There was yet another comfortable silence before Jacki said "Hey, Marie"

"Yeah" She responded.

"Maybe ice cream will be our _always_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I really enjoyed writing this, if you have any prompts for the series, please feel free to leave them in the comments :3
> 
> comments are cool in general, I love, love, love getting feedback from you guys :))
> 
> kudos are pretty great as well xD
> 
> And as always, i will see you, the next time i post something. Buh bye *waves*


End file.
